


Love is in the...roads

by HellAngel1525



Category: Initial D
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAngel1525/pseuds/HellAngel1525
Summary: A oneshot featuring Ryosuke and Takumi.How did the legendary White Comet of Akagi end up with the mysterious Ghost of Akina....
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Ryousuke
Kudos: 27





	Love is in the...roads

It was a training night for Project D, tommorow they would race against a local racing team. The night sky was clear and the moon was full,in other words,it was a perfect night for training. But Hachiroku's engine was quite as it was parked next to one of Project D's vans and it's driver was no where to be seen. Or at least, that's what it looked like because he was sitting in a car. But not _his_ car.

"Ryo-Ryosuke-san... what if someone sees?"asked the brunette boy looking around anxiously to see if someone was near.  
"Mhhhmmm~" Ryosuke stopped kissing the soft skin of Takumi's neck and with his free hand, gently turned the boy's face towards him to meet him in a heated kiss.  
"Ryo-Ryosuke-" Takumi mumbled in the kiss but the other man bit his lip to make him stop talking. "Shhh~"  
Takumi finally gave in, enjoying the moment as Ryosuke's hands travelled all over the younger racer's smaller body. A knock on the driver's door startled Takumi but Ryosuke just ignored it. The person started knocking intensely which caused the older Takahashi to groan in the kiss before breaking it. He finally opened his blue eyes and turned to see who had interrupted his make out session. Ryosuke's eyes locked with Keisuke's. He lowered the window and sighed. "What."he asked bluntly and slightly annoyed.  
The blonde boy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.   
"Sorry to interrupt you aniki,but they're asking for you."he said and smiled embarrassed. Ryosuke turned back towards the boy who was sitting in the passenger's seat. "Tell them that I'm kind of busy-"he said and was ready to kiss Takumi again,but his brother's voice stopped him from doing so.  
"I can't, it's urgent!"he insisted. The blue haired man quickly kissed Takumi's soft lips before getting out of his white FC and fixing his hair and shirt. "Just like babies,you can't do anything without me."he complained,his usual smooth voice cracking slightly from anger but he remained composed as he walked towards the others with his brother following him from behind.   
Takumi just stayed there as he watched his love walk away. Things with Ryosuke had changed very quickly,he still had not fully realized what was happening. One day they were all professional and the next one they were...well, unprofessional. Suddenly he had found himself in Ryosuke's comforting embrace, kissing the great Takahashi Ryosuke. He still couldn't believe that someone like Ryosuke would even look at him that way...

_**•flashback from two weeks ago•** _

Takumi was driving his 86, right behind Keisuke's yellow FD. Project D was heading towards a new destination. The sky outside was soaked in yellow and orange colors as the sun was setting.  
"Fujiwara, have you memorized everything I told you?"a deep voice from next to him asked him. Takumi nodded and quickly glanced at Ryosuke's figure on the passenger's seat of his beloved 86.  
 _"I can't actually believe Ryosuke decided to travel with me,in my car..."_ Takumi was nervous. He had never felt like that by driving his car, even when he raced for the first time but this time was different. Ryosuke was with him in the car...  
"I hope you don't mind if I sleep a little...I haven't slept in days.." Ryosuke tiredly rested his head against his seat and closed his eyes,his long eyelashes trembling a bit.   
"O-of course. Rest as much as you'd like, Ryosuke-san."said the boy and turned to admire Ryosuke's handsome sleeping face.  
 _"He's looking so peaceful... it's like all the pressure disappears from his face. He deserves a good rest..."_ Takumi thought to himself and smiled at the thought of the older Takahashi finally resting. He gasped when he felt something heavy on his shoulder and blushed when he realized that Ryosuke was leaning against him,his head resting on Takumi's shoulder.  
"Ryo-Ryosuke-san?"he whispered but the man didn't respond,his hair falling on his face, hiding his sleeping face.  
Two hours later, Takumi felt the weight lifting from his side, and understood that Ryosuke had woke up. "Fujiwara...I apologise..I don't know how this happened,you should have woken me up." Ryosuke's slightly grumpy voice was heard, causing Takumi to blush a deep shade of red.   
"N-no! It's okay, really! I didn't want to wake you up,you were really tired."he reassured him. Ryosuke plastered a small smile on his face,but Takumi didn't notice it as he was watching the road. "I guess your car and your driving made me fall asleep quickly. The seats are really comfortable and your driving relaxed me. I'm always relaxed when around you."at those words Takumi blushed even more and it was hard for him to focus on the road. Luckily for him,they had reached their destination and finally stopped,a wave of relief washed over him as Ryosuke got out of the car. He didn't want Ryosuke to leave because that meant that there wouldn't be another chance that they would stay alone, especially that Ryosuke was always busy but on the other hand, Takumi knew that his chances with the FC driver were zero percent...

During the race the only thing Takumi was thinking about was how to make Ryosuke proud and not let him down. That was his motivation for almost every race he participated in as a member of Project D. Each opponent he came across,was stronger than the last one but so was Takumi's will to make the leader of Project D proud. All he wanted to hear was Ryosuke complimenting him.

The race finished successfully for the young racer. He rushed towards his leader who was surrounded by the other members of the team. They were all happy that Takumi won.  
"You were great!"commented Kenta excitedly as he stood (oh, what a surprise) next to Keisuke. Takumi nodded to everyone but his eyes were fixed only on one particular person: Takahashi Ryosuke.  
Takumi noticed how Keisuke was signaling for everyone to leave and before he could realize it,he was alone with Ryosuke.  
"Good job, Fujiwara."said Ryosuke. He stood in front of Takumi,his arms crossed on his chest as he scanned the Trueno driver with his piercing blue eyes. Takumi just looked down at his shoes, embarrassed. _"Was that a compliment?!"_ he wondered, stunned.   
"You amaze me every time... Takumi.." Ryosuke said softly causing Takumi to jump and raise his head,his chestnut eyes wide open. _"Did he just....call me by my name? He never calls me by my first name!!!"_   
He noticed that Ryosuke had moved closer to him, literally towering over him.  
"Tha-thank you.."  
He dared to look up at Ryosuke once again and noticed him looking away,his cheeks rosy. For the first time, Takumi saw Ryosuke in that state.

"Fujiwara, I'm physically and mentally attracted to you."Ryosuke said suddenly and caught Takumi off guard who was feeling like he would faint from what he had just heard.

  
"W-what?!"he stuttered blinking his eyes several times to take in the new information.  
"I meant that I like you. Or at least that's what Keisuke said... he's better in these kind of things...but he's right." Ryosuke smiled nervously and looked back at Takumi's surprised face. It was really adorable.   
The taller man sighed deeply and turned to walk away but Takumi rushed towards him grabbing his wrist making Ryosuke to turn around confused.   
"Wait, don't leave...I like you too, Ryosuke-san!"said Takumi making Ryosuke smile a bright smile that no one had never seen before.   
"I'm glad to hear that, Takumi."

Meanwhile Keisuke was hiding behind a van and hearing the whole conversation, nosebleeding. He was actually happy that Ryosuke finally had confessed to Takumi. The blonde popped his head to see what was happening only to meet Ryosuke's death glare.  
 _"Shit,he's mad at me...but it was worth it!"_

_**•end of flashback•** _

A few minutes passed and the FC's door opened once again,this time Ryosuke sat in it. "Now, where were we?"he asked with a smirk forming on his lips like nothing had happened.  
"What was the matter?" asked the brunette curiously.  
"Nothing really serious as I had imagined. But now no one will interrupt us, that's for sure..." Ryosuke purred in Takumi's ear before kissing him.  
"B-but-" Takumi stopped when he felt Ryosuke's tongue licking his bottom lip.  
"Why are you so stubborn, hmm?~"

The rest of the night (well, early in the morning) went smoothly and no one dared to come near the FC and disturb the couple. It was known,and Keisuke was there to confirm,that you better not anger Takahashi Ryosuke...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
